Da Qiao
Da Qiao is an officer in the Wu Kingdom. Background Da Qiao (literally meaning "Older Qiao") is one of the Qiao sisters in the Dynasty Warriors series. She is the older of the sisters and is more mature than her younger sister, Xiao Qiao. Since their names were never specified in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel or in history, the two sisters were named Xiao Qiao (Younger Qiao) and Da Qiao (Older Qiao) Although it is not specified if they are twins or not, they do take on the same aspects as twins since the creators of the game made them so similar. They both fight with large fans that have large flower ornaments on each end, although Xiao Qiao's fans are blue, and Da Qiao's fans are pink, and in Dynasty Warriors 3, their outfits seem to be the same design, and they both had the same hair clip. Da Qiao is married to Sun Ce, one of the generals of Wu. The two Qiao sisters prove that opposites attract since Da Qiao, who acts mature, is married to Sun Ce, who goofs off a lot, and Xiao Qiao, who is immature, is married to Zhou Yu, who is serious. Sun Ce is always saying that it's too dangerous for Da Qiao to fight, but Da Qiao tells him that she will fight with him and that's final, he then agrees to let her fight, but she has to stay by his side the entire time. In Da Qiao's musou mode, Sun Ce seems to not take a lot of interest in her, but in Sun Ce's musou mode, one of the enemy generals creates an illusion of Da Qiao that Sun Ce has to fight. When he sees the illusion he says "Da Qiao....no..." and then when he defeats her she falls down and cries, "Sun Ce....why...?" then the illusion fades and reveals a normal soldier, then Sun Ce turns around and sees the enemy general, enraged that he made him fight his true love, he yells out, "You'll pay for this!!!" showing that he really does care for Da Qiao. Da Qiao and Sun Ce first met when Zhou Yu and Sun Ce went to meet Xiao Qiao and Da Xiao at their kingdom. Their father was very protective of them and deemed Zhou Yu and Sun Ce "not worthy" to marry his daughters. To prove themselves, they fought all the guards off before finally getting to Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao, but the battle wasn't over yet. The girls wanted to see if the boys had what it took to marry them, so they challenged them to a battle, and if they won, they would marry them. The battle ended in the Qiaos defeat, so they happily followed their lords back to their kingdoms and married them. However, in real life, the two Xiaos met Zhou Yu and Sun Ce when they were placed under the care and protection of Sun Ce while their father was off at war. Over this time, the girls bonded with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, and became their wives later on. Sun Ce's love for Da Qiao was also shown in Dynasty Warriors 4: Extreme Legends when Da Qiao was surrounded by soldiers, about to be killed, but right as they shot their arrows, Sun Ce is seen standing in front of her with the arrows in his back. He then smiles and said, "What good is ruling the land if you're not there to enjoy it with me?" He then fell to the ground and died. Da Qiao held him and cried out, "No!!!" Also, at the end of Da Qiao's musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 5, she and Sun Ce are seen walking along a lake together. She says that they have a long road ahead of them, and that they should walk it together. Sun Ce then says that he couldn't have gotten as far as he did without her, followed by him looking at the sunset and telling Da Qiao to look at it. Da Qiao smiles and says, "Beautiful..." to which Sun Ce responds, "Just like you..." It is revealed in later games that Da Qiao and Sun Ce had a daughter together named Ji Qiao. It was also revealed that Ji Qiao is the wife of Lu Xun. Although Da Qiao is the older sister, she is actually easily scared and more shy than Xiao Qiao. When on the battlefield, Da Qiao speaks in a quiet voice and is quite scared to attack or be attacked, so whenever she is seen in cutscenes, she's is normally just standing off to the side or backing away from a group of enemy soldiers. That's where Sun Ce comes in and saves her before telling her to hide behind him. Xiao Qiao, however, doesn't let Zhou Yu protect her, in fact, Zhou Yu must tell her stay beside him because he knows that she'll just run off and fight on her own. Xiao Qiao is even chosen to do more missions than Da Qiao because she's the stronger of the twins. This was proven in Warriors Orochi 2 when Zhen Ji, No, and Xiao Qiao all teamed up to save a group of maidens that Dong Zhou had kidnapped to fufill his fantasies. These three girls were chosen because not only were they strong enough not to be captured, but they won't take any lip from Dong Zhou, and will attack at the first perverted thing he says. No was assigned to save her sister-in-law, Oichi, who was captured and placed inside a maze so she wouldn't get out. Since there are no other girls in Wei, Zhen Ji had no one to rescue, so she just teamed up with the girls to put Dong Zhou in his place. Xiao Qiao was sent to save her older sister, Da Qiao, who was about to be kidnapped by a perverted general. Because Da Qiao is the weaker sister, she couldn't fight for herself, and had to call Xiao Qiao to save her. Xiao Qiao quickly went to her rescue and defeated the perverted general. After that, Da Qiao agreed to help Xiao Qiao fight Dong Zhou. So even though Da Qiao is the older sister, it's Xiao Qiao who is brave and strong in battle, that's why she was chosen to rescue the other maidens along with two of the other most powerful women in all of China and Japan. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Extreme Legends, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are captured by Dong Zhou, and their two husbands: Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, but rescue them, but in the end Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao end up breaking out on their own and meeting up with their husbands later. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Da Qiao was dropped from the game for unknown reasons, but Xiao Qiao was still a playable character. She officially comes back to the Dynasty games in Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce 2 but wields 2 wands (or rods) as her weapon, but Strikeforce 2 has only been released in Japan, not in America. Koei later released Da Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 7, but instead of having two fans she would wield one fan. Same goes with Xiao Qiao. Extra: In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, there's one small difference between Da Qiao's character, Daikyo, and the real Da Qiao. Sure, they both have a twin sister (Xiao Qiao), and sure, she may be legendary with her sister, however, Daikyo is not a female. She has the body of a female, but she has a male reproductive organ, making her actually a boy. Category:Characters Category:Wu Officers